The objective of this study is to compare the time to progression, survival and quality of life of patients who receive consolidative crisnatol with that of patients who receive consolidative BCNU and to determine which chemotherapy is superior. Outcome is measured by time-to- tumor recurrence or progression in patients with glioblastoma multiforme. The study also gathers information about quality of life in patients receiving consolidative chemotherapy and the safety and toxicity of crisnatol mesylate.